


Пара слов о ненависти

by ItamiKaname



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: — Ненавижу вашу чертову лодку!
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Kudos: 3





	Пара слов о ненависти

Если бы де Сарде знала, что будет так плохо, то в жизни не поднялась бы на борт этой проклятой лодки.

Доминик судорожно вцепилась в перила и жадно глотала свежий бриз, надеясь, что прохладный воздух хоть немного прояснит сознание и уймет тошноту, то и дело подкатывающую к горлу. Она пыталась припомнить всё, что читала о морской болезни в медицинских справочниках, пылившихся в кабинете у де Курсийона, но ничего не приходило в голову. В висках отчаянно клокотало только одно чувство: бурная всепоглощающая ненависть ко всему, что ее окружало.

Стиснув зубы — леди не пристало издавать подобные звуки слишком громко! — де Сарде сглотнула ударившую в нёбо желчь и промокнула покрытый бисером испарины лоб платком. Ей надлежало вальсировать в просторном, залитом светом бальном зале дворца под восхищенными взглядами высшего общества Серены, а потом поражать послов и прочих гостей дяди искусством вести беседу, а не свешиваться через борт, содрогаясь в отвратительных позывах.

Чертовы лодки! Как Озаренный вообще допустил их существование?

Хуже всего — вездесущая рыбная вонь. Доминик казалось, что она вся пропиталась этим тошнотворным запахом в первые же дни, а привычка моряков сваливать свежий улов прямо на палубе и потрошить еще трепыхающихся рыбешек там же повергла ее в ужас. И, конечно же, спровоцировала первый приступ болезни, после которого де Сарде клятвенно пообещала себе никогда в жизни больше не притронуться к чертовой рыбе.

Константин, выпорхнувший на палубу в полураспахнутой рубашке и всё еще проявляющий интерес ко всему, что происходило на корабле, ее страданий не разделял. Поглядите-ка на него! Еще неделю назад он стенал в кубрике, что умирает и непременно не доживет до Тир-Фради, а его остров останется без нового наместника, а теперь — скачет, как ни в чем не бывало, и вносит сумятицу в размеренную жизнь корабля. Какая вопиющая несправедливость! Ее кузен, изрядно доконавший и семью, и дворцовых врачей жалобами на желудок, отстрадал всего неделю, а теперь прямо-таки излучает жизнерадостность и бодрость. Доминик прижала платок к губам, радуясь, что не окропила его духами. Быть может, думала она, Курту вовсе не стоило оттаскивать Константина от дурацких веревочных лестниц, которые так приглянулись ему в первый же день. Если он свернет себе шею, одной существенной проблемой, переложенной главой семьи д’Орсеев на ее плечи, станет меньше.

— Кузина! — Константин, ничего не подозревавший о ее безрадостных мыслях, оказался так близко, что обострившееся обоняние Доминик без труда уловило пары дешевого моряцкого пойла. Дурнота нахлынула на нее с новой силой. — Как-то ты неважно выглядишь. Хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— Прекрасно, — процедила де Сарде.

«Но почувствую себя намного лучше, если ты отойдешь прямо сейчас. Сию же секунду. Иначе...»

Иначе всё-таки случилось. Когда приступ прошел, Доминик сползла на палубу, стараясь не издать ни звука. С каждым днем путешествия помнить о том, что она — благовоспитанная леди, становилось сложнее.

— Леди де Сарде. У вас всё хорошо?

Если бы приличия позволяли, Доминик непременно закатила бы глаза. Трижды проклятый капитан трижды проклятой лодки! Всегда сдержанный, обходительный и деликатный — от его безупречных манер прямо-таки сводит скулы. Как будто совсем не обращает внимания ни на заливший ее неприлично бледное лицо пот, ни на въевшуюся в волосы рыбью вонь — и, как назло, от него самого пахнет только соленым морем и дубленой кожей — похоже, единственным, от чего ее не тошнит. Зато тошнит от снисходительной улыбки, как будто навт, чтоб ему сгинуть, насмехается над ней и ее слабостью, с которой она решительно ничего не может поделать.

Доминик почувствовала, как глаза жгут горькие слезы обиды. Да как он, в конце концов, смеет?

— Ненавижу вашу чертову лодку! — выпалила она и с досады стукнула кулачком о борт.

Васко протянул ей руку и помог встать. Доминик торопливо вытерла глаза, вдруг осознав, насколько ужасно, должно быть, выглядит — а тут еще и слезы, будь они неладны.

— Я уже говорил, — спокойно заметил капитан, — это корабль, а не лодка.

Де Сарде бросила на него гневный взгляд.

— Возьмите, — Васко протянул ей флягу. — Вам полегчает после пары глотков.

Доминик недоверчиво отвинтила крышку и принюхалась. В нос ударил запах крепкого алкоголя.

— Это... ром?

Васко усмехнулся.

— Он самый. Лучший ром на этом корабле. Не смотрите на меня так, будто я предлагаю вам яд, миледи. Вашему кузену, судя по всему, лекарство вполне помогло.

Доминик метнула быстрый взгляд в сторону — Константин легко балансировал на верхней палубе и размахивал клинком, уходя от стремительных, но не таких ловких выпадов Курта — последнему качка мешала куда больше. Похоже, кузена выпускной экзамен всё-таки догнал.

Де Сарде смирилась: зажав нос пальцами, она приложилась к горлышку и сделала глоток. Горло обожгло, на глазах вновь выступили слезы, Доминик закашлялась, пытаясь схватить хоть немного воздуха, а потом ее тело вновь сотряс спазм — и только чудо помогло ей отвернуться к синей глади моря за бортом прежде, чем только что проглоченное пойло вырвалось наружу.

— Ненавижу! — сквозь стиснутые зубы простонала Доминик между приступами. — Я ненавижу эту чертову лодку, провались она в бездну!

***

У ожидания имелся один крайне значительный минус: оно выматывало.

Доминик, кутаясь в теплую шаль, расхаживала по причалу, то и дело вглядываясь в туманную даль. Шквалистый ветер дергал накидку, то и дело норовя сорвать ее с плеч, и перебирал мягкие фалды шерстяной юбки. Доминик нервно постукивала каблуком по сырым доскам: глухой звук, который она извлекала из потемневшего дерева, терялся в плеске бьющихся о сваи волн. И невыносимый запах рыбы, конечно же. Как же без него! Даже в такую промозглую погоду он никуда не делся и душил ее, заставляя вспоминать о месяцах плавания — давно минувших, но от того не менее жутких.

— Леди де Сарде, — адмиралу Кабрал, похоже, надоело наблюдать ее метания. — Вы могли бы...

Доминик вскинула подбородок и сверкнула глазами.

— Я могла бы — что?

— Вы могли бы вернуться домой, — терпеливо закончила Кабрал. — Как только корабль покажется на горизонте, вам сразу же сообщат.

Де Сарде фыркнула и поджала губы. Уж разберется как-нибудь без непрошенных советов.

— И часто ваши корабли так запаздывают, адмирал?

— Нечасто. — Кабрал немного помолчала, так же пристально вглядевшись в горизонт. — Но и сезон нынче не благоволит. Море неспокойно. Лучше, чтобы Васко переждал непогоду в спокойном порту, чем...

— Чем?

Молчание, которым ответила Кабрал, было столь выразительным, что Доминик едва не поперхнулась вопросом. Она не слишком задумывалась о том, насколько могут быть опасны даже самые рутинные маршруты по изменчивой глади волн — в конце концов, единственное кораблекрушение, которое ей довелось увидеть воочию, случилось не по воле волн, а навты столь искусны в своем мастерстве, что их неспроста подозревают в использовании магии.

— Адмирал! — окликнул один из навтов: Доминик видела его, когда вошла в порт. Следом за ним семенил островитянин — из Вигнамри, судя по рисунку на лице. — Тут какой-то местный. Хочет что-то сообщить об одном из наших кораблей.

Когда они приблизились, Доминик обдало удушливой рыбной вонью. А после новостей, которые он принес, холодный спазм так стиснул ее желудок, что месяцы, проведенные когда-то на корабле, показались приятной прогулкой.

Спасательную экспедицию навты собрали быстро. Слаженность, с которой они действовали, подсказывала: не впервой. Адмирал порекомендовала де Сарде сменить одежду: вымокшее от нагрянувшего ливня шерстяное платье никак не могло быть подходящим нарядом для путешествия к Вигнамри, но Доминик отказалась наотрез: еще не хватало тратить время на всякую ерунду.

Рыбак из деревни описал произошедшее вкратце и сообразно своему разумению, но по всему выходило, что последний шторм настиг «Морского конька» близ острова и швырнул на скалы. Уцелевших прибило к берегу — там их и подобрали рыбаки. Пришедший в себя моряк назвался Лауро, попросил сообщить о крушении в порт Новой Серены и вновь потерял сознание.

Это всё, что они узнали. Ни списка выживших, ни...

О, проклятье! Доминик нетерпеливо выглянула из-под навеса повозки, как будто только одна ее воля способна заставить неповоротливого мула двигаться быстрее. Едва показались китовые кости, белыми сводами торчащие над землянками островитян, де Сарде, придерживая потяжелевшие от дождевой воды юбки, соскочила с повозки и бегом бросилась по протоптанной тропе. В груди болезненно колотилось сердце, и его оглушительный пульс эхом отдавался в голове. Всю дорогу де Сарде старательно отгоняла дурные мысли прочь, а теперь они обступили ее, не давая вздохнуть. Она бежала, не чуя под собой ног — еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть, еще самую малость...

Доминик ворвалась в деревню — истинная буря в своем стремительном порыве — и застыла как вкопанная. Ее взгляд метался между нехитрых жилищ от одного знакомого лица к другому, но...

— Леди де Сарде! — вскрикнула Флавия, поднимаясь с расстеленной у общего костра шкуры.

— Леди де Сарде! — вторил ей Джонас и попытался изобразить поклон, но тут же схватился за перетянутые повязкой ребра.

В глазах потемнело. Де Сарде схватилась за поросшую мхом каменную пирамидку. Она не могла позволить себе обморок. Эмиссару Торгового Содружества не к лицу проявлять слабость. Она должна выдержать этот удар и... и...

— Доминик?

Она с трудом оторвала взгляд от земли. Перед глазами плыло; Доминик сердито сморгнула выступившую пелену слез. Сначала она разглядела Слан — островитянка вынырнула из-под низких дверей своего дома. За ней, опираясь на грубо выструганный костыль, вышел Васко — и остановился.

Все мысли о том, что может себе позволить эмиссар Торгового Содружества, а что — не может, мигом выпорхнули из головы — совсем как стайки диковинных птиц. В голос всхлипнув, Доминик бросилась ему на шею.

Васко покачнулся, но равновесие удержал.

— Тише, моя буря, — с улыбкой произнес он, обнимая ее одной рукой. Де Сарде всхлипывала в плечо. — Мои ребра еще не...

Доминик подняла заплаканное лицо и выпалила:

— Ненавижу! Я лютейше ненавижу твою чертову ненадежную лодку!


End file.
